Fairy Tail Drabbles and One Shots
by JustALonelyLoser
Summary: Just some Drabbles and one shots. Including Gratsu, Nalu, Grayza, Jerza, Fraxus, Basically just lots of ships ok! Rated T for some small language and Kissing.


_Ok, first off this is a Fairy Tail Au, well maybe not Au. It is basically Fairy Tail characters looks and names within a high school world. The only thing I use is their names and appearances._

 _By the way this is not a Drabble this is a one shot. A pretty horrible one if you ask me but, oh well._

 _Btw sorry for being the crappiest fanfic writer you have ever had the displeasure of reading my stories._

 _This is all inspired by the user Wild Rhov, I suggest you go check her out. She is amazing, but like seriously check her out._

 _Also as much as it pains me I am legally obligated to say I do not own Fairy Tail whatsoever maybe I will some day? Who am I kidding I'm a loser._

* * *

As Natsu closed his locker with a clang and locked it, and he walked over to the cafeteria. After he was seated and about half way through his meal some guys walked up to him. Natsu recognized those shadows easily.

It was the Grimoire heart club. If you ask me they aren't even a real club, they just got their name from a song they worship called 'Grimoire Heart'.

Anyway, Natsu knew what was about to happen. He looked up and saw the sinister look in their newest member Meldey's eyes, they looked menacing.

Natsu decided it was best to just walk away as fast as possible which wasn't like him at all, but he knew these guys where bad news.

As Natsu began to get up with his tray of food someone pushed back down, and his back hit the side of the table and Natsu flinched in the small pain in his back.

"Where ya going off so quickly like that?" Zancrow, the crazy one, said in a menacing tone. Natsu trembled but could manage to mumble "N-n-nowhere".

All of the Grimoire Heart club laughed as Zancrow started to tease Natsu about his girlish pink hair. Calling him names, pulling it. After a few minutes of this Natsu was ready to mentally break down. He struggled to hold back tears as Zancrow shouted at him "What's wrong Rosebud? You gonna cry? He laughed maniacally and kept pulling his hair.

Tears dripped down Natsu's chin onto the floor, just then he heard someone. It was Gray! Natsu had known Gray since Elementary school, but as the time went on Gray got more distant from Natsu. "What do you guys think you're doing pulling my friend's hair like that?".

"Che! Wow, your friends need to come save you? What a loser". Zancrow pushed Natsu onto the floor and walked away. As Gray walked up to Natsu to see if he was alright, he noticed Natsu's arm was bleeding from the fall. If that wasn't bad enough Natsu was crying furiously from the harassment. Gray said with a nice smile "Hey, let's go get ya cleaned up, Ok?".

As Gray took Natsu into the bathroom he got some cold water and brought the bleeding arm under it. Natsu flinched as the cold drops helped to heal his injury. After that Gray got some paper towel to dry it up, and then he topped it off with a band aid.

Natsu was still rubbing his head from how Zancrow pulled it. Before Gray took Natsu to the bathroom he looked down and saw how many of his pink locks had been lying there on the floor.

* * *

After school Natsu began to walk home, but first he had to let out his anger. So Natsu went to a tree in a forest nearby and started punching at it frantically. There were barely any marks in the tree however Natsu's hand was bleeding all over.

After he got out all his anger on a tree he began to come close to his house. It was a little dingy place with too long grass, holes and broken windows. Natsu had lived the life when his father was still alive, Igneel was so nice to Natsu. They always went to the beach together, then went on helicopter rides together, Igneel even walked to school with Natsu. Unfortunately that had all changed once Igneel had his accident.

Natsu did not like to think about that, a single tear dropped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and realized he was almost home. Just one more quick shortcut through an alley to go then he could finally relax and bandage up his hands before anyone at school saw them. It was about 5:30 when Natsu got home. He walked in then instantly he felt hands holding him down! Natsu tried to yell for help but no one could hear his muffled screams.

He felt someone punching relentlessly. The pain in his chest only grew more unbearable, the man who was punching him was wearing a mask, but Natsu could see that blonde hair and he knew it was Zancrow.

"Ya like that Pinkie? Ooh is Gray gonna save you now?" the masked man laughed. Natsu did not like this feeling, it was like what he felt earlier today when Zancrow was pulling his hair and mocking him.

* * *

 _"Son I love you!"Igneel said with a huge grin on his face as they both walked home with their ice creams._

 _"Daddy!" young Natsu said with a smile on his face as he hugged his father._

 _"I love you, son."_

 _"I love you, Dad!"_

* * *

Natsu felt the brutal pain once again and realized what was happening, he was being attacked by Grimoire heart for what happened at school. They did not get to finish bullying Natsu.

With a confusion Natsu just realized what happened. ' _I went into a flashback! A happy place with Igneel! I want, no need to do that again'_. Natsu looked up and saw Zancrow standing above him with blood all over his hands, dark red blood shining in the moonlight.

As Natsu tried to move a little pain shot through his whole body. Pain so intense, it had felt like 5 trucks had ran over Natsu simultaneously.

"Should I stop? Or if you want me to keep going I could do this all night pinkie!" Zancrow maniacally laughed.

"Y-y-yes please st-top" Natsu uttered barely able to hear himself.

"Should I stop" Zancrow asked to his fellow club members.

"Yeah, my hands are getting a little tired from this shrimp's squirming around." someone complained, Natsu couldn't identify their voice though.

"Fine" Zancrow angrily punched Natsu in the face once more.

"Seeya tomorrow Rosebud!" Zancrow said as he walked away.

As if perfectly timed Natsu's vision began to fade. He just wanted to fall asleep, or faint from blood loss or anything that would take this pain away!

* * *

Natsu began to wake up, pain shot through his whole body like he was just shot in the head a few times. Honestly that sounded better to Natsu than what he was dealing with right now.

Natsu was also quite glad that none of his teachers gave him homework to finish for the morning. He would not of been able to finish it if it was due.

Natsu slowly began to got up and saw the time, it was 6:00 AM on Thursday. He had to get to school, he couldn't call in sick either. He knew he had to leave at 8:00 to get there for 9:00.

So Natsu did not waste any time he got to work bandaging basically his whole body up except for his face. It hurt a lot don't get me wrong it's just that if someone saw him at school like that, they would be worried if he got robbed or savagely attacked or something of that nature, which he did.

It was 7:57, Natsu was getting his coat on and his shoes and walked out the door. It hurt with every step he took.

* * *

Natsu had finally made it to school, on time too! He walked into first period after a quick visit to his locked to get school supplies. He sat down while pain raced through his body from sitting. He almost keeled over right there in the middle of the classroom.

After first and second period had ended Natsu had once again walked to the cafeteria just like the day before. One thing had changed however, after Natsu paid for his lunch and thanked the lunch lady he headed to go outside.

He knew the Grimoire heart club always ate their lunch inside at the 'Cool Kids Table' with a few other populars in the school.

Natsu had just sat under a nice big Oak tree when a familiar face walked up right in front of him, it was Gray. He simply asked "What's up?".

Natsu quickly trying to respond like nothing was the matter he said "Nothing!" too fearfully and quickly for Gray to believe.

Gray tried to study his body language to see if that helped, just as he was trying to he saw down the V neck on the school shirt and saw bloody bandages through it. Gray quickly unbuttoned Natsu's shirt, took it off, threw it aside and saw his whole chest was covered in soaked, bloody bandages. Natsu looked away in embarrassment

Gray was enraged that his friend would not tell him if something this serious happened. However, Gray was more enraged that someone would do this to his friend, and Gray bet he knew who did this to Natsu.

As gray removed the bandages off that chiseled chest he saw how many bruises and cuts there were. Gray screamed in anger "WAS THIS ZANCROW?!". Natsu slowly nodded still looking away looking as he was about to cry.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Gray shouted in anger.

"Who ya gonna kill?" Zancrow chuckled a laugh to himself while the Grimoire heart club was behined him.

"You you bastard!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

Gray wasted no time after saying that, he punched Zancrow right in the face. Zancrow was pushed back and would of fallen if the Grimoire heart club wasn't there to save him.

"Ok, I've had enough! I just wanted to play with Pinkie over here, but you wouldn't let me!" Zancrow yelled as he pulled out a pocket knife.

"Whoa Zancrow! That's going too far man!" Ultear shouted. However, Zancrow would not listen to reason now. He was angry and no one could stop him because the blonde was armed with a knife.

Zancrow started walking towards Gray with a menacing look in his eye, no this was not menacing, this was evil. Zancrow stabbed the bluenette in the arm, in response Gray cried out in pain.

Just as Zancrow was about to take another go at Gray someone put their hand on the Grimoire Heart member's shoulder. It was Erza, the toughest and most athletic person in the school, she could beat anyone in a fight, even if they were armed.

"So, what are you doing to my classmates? I do not think Magnolia high school allows weapons on the campus." Erza asked with a seriousness in her voice.

"N-n-nothing Erza!" Zancrow shrieked as he ran away with the Grimoire Heart Club members behind him.

"Are you guys alright?" Erza asked like she was their mother.

"Y-yeah" Gray answered with blood still running down his arm onto the floor.

"I-I-I'm f-fine" Natsu reassured as his vision was growing blurry. Gray removing those bandages caused the not closed wounds to open again. He was losing almost as much blood as he lost last night.

"Natsu!" Erza and Gray called out at the same time.

* * *

Natsu's vision began to blur up as he saw he was in the hospital. He tried to move, but when he did he cried out in pain. He saw his two friends next to him.

"G-gray? E-erza?" Natsu tried to ask but his voice was barely enough for them to hear what he was trying to say.

"You passed out from losing too much blood Natsu. What happened anyway? Where did you get all these cuts and bruises?" Erza questioned.

"Z-z-zancrow" Natsu looked away in shame once again as everyone knew what had happened.

"I'll protect you next time! I swear it!" Gray yelled as a rebellious tear fluttered down his face.

"G-gr..." Natsu tried to ask however it was muffled through Gray's lips pressing against Natsu's flushed face.

Erza quickly and politely looked away with her eyes open wide and her jaw was almost at the floor.

"Uh, I-I'l be going now then." Erza Awkwardly said as she walked out of the room.

"G-gray?" Natsu said once again after their lips had been unsealed.

"I love you Natsu!" Gray yelled with a bright red tint on his face.

"I love you Gray!.

 **End of One-shot**

* * *

 **Make Sure to tell me what you think of it by leaving a review!  
**

 **Anything helps even constructive criticism!**


End file.
